Video games such as action games and role-playing games make characters act in a three-dimensional virtual game space corresponding to operation input by users. Various three-dimensional objects are located in the three-dimensional virtual game space and they are generated by computer graphics.
Flowing of a fluid such as smoke and water may be shown by using polygon meshes in the three-dimensional virtual game space (for example Non-patent literature 1). A texture on the polygon meshes becomes deformed by deforming the polygon meshes, so that the fluid is artificially shown.    Non-patent literature 1: AUTODESK MAYA 2016 HELP “Converting fluids to polygons”, [online] Jan. 13, 2016, <http://help.autodesk.com/view/MAYAUL/2016/JPN/?guid=GUID-E509F8B9-2E27-40F8-ABD5-5530CC4F0909>